


【快新/新快】TWO AS ONE

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 13





	【快新/新快】TWO AS ONE

阳光正好。午前教室里漫着慵懒的氛围，细小尘埃在空中随意飘盪，光子撞在身上把脑袋撞得晕呼呼的。三两个同学还撑着上半身，半阖着眼努力将视线投向讲台上的人。

江户川柯南猛灌一口冰水。他倒是不感到困倦，而是把手机藏在教科书后，聚精会神浏览警视厅传来的资料。

但口中莫名生出的甜味不时让他分心。

事情要从昨天说起。

他在江古田经手一桩命案，回程的途中因为心不在焉差点被车撞——事实上他只是在回想有没有漏掉的疑点——一个陌生人救了他。

异变突生。

他顿时感到一阵强烈的慌乱和恐惧，不是来源于那辆违规超速的轿车，而是没来由地、甚至不是从心底发散出的，惶恐不安。

江户川柯南环视一圈，刚刚好心推他一把的人已经走远了，只留给他模糊的轮廓。江户川开口想叫住对方道谢，那人却像没听见一样，很快融入人潮中消失不见。

侦探心道奇怪，却也没有什么办法，索性便回了米花。

要是当时反应快一点，现在也不至于这么后悔，错失真相的心烦意乱困扰着他。江户川确信自己身体非常健康，没有思觉失调症，那些甜味——不只是甜味，还有早上起床时左脚小拇指莫名传来的痛感，都不是末梢神经产生化学作用告诉他的，是他自己知道的。

凭空出现，持续的时间都不是很长，在他抓住前又从脑中溜走了。

江户川不信同时被雷劈就会灵魂交换这类传说，这一切异状却像在嘲笑他似的，始于那场擦肩而过的车祸。

笔尖离开纸面，江户川将硬质卡片安放在胸前口袋里，抓起那张充满鬼画符和无意义划痕——在别人看来——的纸捏在手里，让它又更皱了一点。

对口中又一阵更强烈的甜味暗暗翻个白眼，侦探闪身溜出教室。

不像帝丹高中，他在小学的出席率还是很中规中矩的，逃一两次课影响不大，师长也习惯睁一只眼闭一只眼。江户川伸出手两脚一蹬，翻出了那低矮得仅有装饰作用的围墙。他落地时差点站不稳，充满怨念地看着自己完好无缺的腿，那阵莫名的钝痛几乎要撮合他的脸和石砖地来个亲密接触。

灰原哀突然来电。

“江户川，晚上来试药。”

-

“光之魔人降临东方，罪人湮没于光晕之中。”

清冷嗓音隔开课间所有喧闹，准确无误送到他耳际。黑羽快斗从臂弯中懒散抬头，感觉眼皮狠狠跳了跳，“什么意思，又是路西法给你的指示吗？”

小泉红子的预言虽然猎奇，对于有没有大事发生还是有一定准确度的，这点无法否认。

“黑羽君，晚上的行动要小心一点。”小泉对他的态度不以为意，她只管传达完讯息，只要黑羽有听到就好。

“什么行动？我待在家里能出事吗，一氧化碳中毒？”黑羽照旧糊弄过去，摆出一副事不关己的表情，“不要总是对我说奇怪的话啊。”

钟声堪称适时地打响，小泉在离开前深深看了他一眼，暗褐色眸子里隐隐是恨铁不成钢的意味：“稍微信任我一点吧，怪盗基德……算了，你知道我在说什么。”

黑羽无视了教室另一侧投来的探究眼神，揉了揉莫名吃痛的右臂，将注意力放回屏幕上铃木次郎吉的身影。这位富豪又一次佔据头条，刊登他的战书。

名侦探来他的现场早已成惯例，但预言中出现光之魔人，似乎就不会有好事发生。江古田钟楼的先例摆在那，怪盗继任以来第一次被挑起了如此强烈的胜欲，子弹射穿布幕时兴奋因子也炸开，流窜在每一段血管里带来几近疯狂的颤栗。他听着直升机裹挟风暴而来，两万次钟声响毕，心跳却没有随着悠远绵长的钟声趋于平缓。

重力、风压、赌注，三秒钟反转的逃生秀。

这次，你又要用怎样的光消灭我呢。

指纹锁巧无声息关闭，壁画上的人换回通体黑色的燕尾服，眉眼含笑，眼眸一如既往明亮。

黑羽快斗心情颇好地哼着歌踏出密室，将最后一件道具归位，蹦蹦跳跳接近玄关，脸上绽开笑容。

“我出门了！路上小心！”

豔阳蒸得地面彷彿随时要冒出热气，眼前的景物都晃动起来。夏日午后的江古田很安静，人们躲在办公室或家里不愿出行。季节交替之际更显闷热，街边店家纷纷关上门窗，以免外头无情的高温中和掉室内冷气。

警铃呼啸而过，在他耳际响起。

街上空无一物。

“搜查二课待命！”

-

江户川柯南揉着备受摧残的耳朵，将解码出的预告函拿给中森警部。他在家里报案完，到了现场就已经是全副武装的样子。十年说短不短，警部对怪盗基德好似永远不会失去热情。

是该受羨慕的，多少人能对自己的工作有他一半冲劲？这大概是为什么总能在警部身上看到年轻的影子，与他共事时谁都愿意相信未来可期。

“喔！这次又麻烦你了，小鬼头。”

江户川仰头去看他。

即使交集和目暮等人比起来少得多，他仍在基德一次次作案中逐渐与这位警部熟识起来。说熟识倒也不算，仅仅是愿意讬付预告函、不会再把他丢出现场的程度而已。

中森银三多少在迁就他，还是能感受出来的。

江户川摩挲着下巴，在监控室查着最近两天的画面——这是他第一次取得现场的监控。

观光客、策展方、清洁员……高中生。

米花市立博物馆是一幢老建筑，外观在几年前翻新过，让它不至于和整座城市格格不入。

铃木次郎吉将第十层展厅直接包了下来，究竟是精心打造囚笼还是盛情恭迎怪盗实在不好说。偌大厅场内只安排一位配戴防毒面具的警官——“站定位就不准再离开！”，铃木顾问说——除此之外没有任何冗员，将基德变装混入的可能性压至最低。

其他人则待在展厅外头，掐着钟点等待怪盗出现。

日本时间晚上八点整。

落地窗顺着激光开出圆形裂口，电力瞬时被切断，陷入黑暗前一刻月光伴着白色身影大张旗鼓入侵。

那近乎完美的圆轰然倒地，震起细碎的尘埃，彷彿怪盗基德出场便自带星点。枪口并发出的钢索直指展柜上方，他就这样势不可当地掠过半个展厅，于中央落脚。

随着他起身，展柜在披风遮蔽下逐渐露出全貌。

宝石消失了。

备用电源微弱的亮度下，他的披风像是一点点洒着金粉，落在天鹅绒展布上。轻轻抬起手，便有碎裂的光斑投下。

仅仅利用自然光拼凑的画面，却美得仿若每一粒光子都为他所掌控。算计好时间、空气质量，展现最纯粹的艺术品，连云层都不敢打扰半分。

“‘巴德尔之心’，我收下了。”*

怪盗轻轻一瞥那位相距不过咫尺的警员，对他抱以一笑。

在场的人纷纷傻眼，怪盗基德放弃了以往所有伎俩，竟然从建物外侧直接入侵。出口全数被封住，他便自己开出一条路。

“你刚刚为什么不动？”半晌，铃木次郎吉才回过神。他其实不太在意宝石如何，反正怪盗总会返还。

“我……我看到我女朋友的脸！”小警员瑟瑟发抖。

“晚上好，名侦探来得真快。”

天台的门老旧得彷彿支撑不住，推开时发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声。江户川柯南喘了口气，无奈心道：你什么时候能不报废电梯。

这里可是有足足二十层啊。

基德向后投来视线，只这一眼，瞥见的青紫便让他愣住，“你右手怎么了？”

江户川顿时尴尬起来，“不，就是……早上从滑板上摔下去了而已。”

“……哦。”

稍微有了些平凡气息的名侦探，很少见到呢。

和以往相比，这儿真是足够脏乱，月色捧场也衬不出半点旖旎氛围。江户川甚至担心起怪盗一身白衣胜雪，染上灰尘多不好洗。

他清了清嗓子便开口：“打从一开始宝石就不在展柜里，你在踩点的时候就盗走了，对吧？”

“嗯哼。”基德心情颇好的样子，江户川比他预想中来得更早，他也不避讳，就在对方彷彿能巨象化的尖锐目光下检查宝石。

侦探恨不得上前铐住他好好质问一番，让这狂妄的家夥解释清楚自己到底在干什么。

但也只是想想而已。他将不满咽回肚子里，再次开口时一贯地冷然持重：“留在展柜中的冰晶里有染色的磁粉，你把它吸到侧边后加热让它融化，所以内壁上有小水珠。而磁粉落在同样是靛青色的展布上，自然没有人注意到。

“黑羽快斗——下午跟着中森警部进展馆的那个魔术师——是你假扮的吧。同样精通魔术，你的造诣不会比任何人差，扮成警部身边亲近的人也不在话下。”

江户川露出一抹狡黠的笑，“还是说，你这套繁琐礼服下的真身，就是潜藏在中森警部旁的高中生呢。

“黑羽快斗。”

侦探在监控里见到那身影时就起了疑心，立刻问清了他的身份。他紧紧盯着单片镜后海蓝色的眼瞳，没能见到想像中的涟漪。

他心中对怪盗身份的猜测和那个高中生简直有可怕的相似度。夜色里轻盈的身形、对魔术技法的熟稔以外，还有他的年龄——怪盗基德壳子里也许换过人，这是江户川在杯户饭店初见后就有的想法，眼前人实在太年轻。

最后的最后，就是那双手。

新加坡同床的数个夜晚让侦探有了长时间近身观察怪盗的机会，而里昂的话点醒了他：那双不再藏在手套下的手，白净修长得仿若瓷器，淡青脉络清晰可见，掌心泛着健康的血色。其上没有一点瑕疵或茧子，指甲修得圆润整齐，乳白色月牙乖巧地长成同样大小。

看过就不会忘记的，和黑羽快斗一样的手。

虽然对侦探而言证据不够充足，但他能在茫茫人海中无数次辨认出怪盗的存在，凭的也不过是感觉而已。

并且从来没有失误过。

基德闻言耸了耸肩，唇边勾起无所谓的弧度，“前面的推理完全正确，可惜对我身份的猜测是不是浮躁了点？名侦探，我很期待你找出真相的那一天哦。”

比起另一个侦探至死方休般的疯狂做法，工藤新一走得简直不是捷径，而是一步跨到终点。可惜这样漏洞也更多，不足为惧。

毫无征兆唸出那个名字，也不过是试探而已。只要工藤自己都不确定，就有地方给他做手脚。

他能在那可怕的资料库下存活，自然是留有太多后手。

基德将宝石丢出去，形成一道漂亮的抛物线落在侦探掌心。江户川掂了掂做工精致的晶体，转眼指尖就按在腰带上。

“是吗，我现在抓住你不就知道了。”

足球像离弦的箭般以一个不可思议的速度飞出，怪盗罕见的没有躲闪，愣在原地。

刚刚脚上的感觉是什么……？

他瞪大眼睛看着对面的小小身影，好像意识到什么，来不及思考，两人同时发出惨叫。

“啊啊名侦探你想杀了我吗？！”

“笨蛋你为什么不躲？！”

“嘶……”江户川揉着侧腰，满心震惊于对方反常的降智行为，没发现做出同样动作的两人有多么违和。基德则是眼神愈发复杂，某个糟糕的假设逐渐在他脑中成形，他不愿深想，久违地有了逃避现实的想法。

受伤的手、警部的声音、被砸中的侧腰，巧合到诡异的时间。

还有半夜被苦咖啡味刺激得睡不着的自己。

……

说做就做，怪盗甩甩披风，留下一句“下次见”就堪称优雅地落荒而逃，徒留江户川风中凌乱，迟疑自己是不是惹怒对方了。

明明是他不躲开啊……我的错？

怪盗基德却没有飞远，他逆着风调转方向，降落在米花町杳无人烟的暗巷里。

需要保证事态不会更严重下去。

换回早先踩点时的一身黑衣，确保自己的脸受镜片与连帽衫庇护后，黑羽快斗便动身前往2丁目22番地。

没来由地，他认为名侦探今晚不在事务所。

“寺井爷爷，我会晚一点回去，不要担心。”

-

晚间八点半的住宅区仅零星点亮几扇窗，大多数人们还在为薪水搏斗，早些回家的则仍聚集在预告现场。

虽不至万人空巷，但也差不到哪里去。

不得不说，看到这么多人喜欢着自己，黑羽快斗心底还是颇为感动的。曾有人在网路直言，看见他就好像自己终有一日也能脱离社畜生活，是成年世界——大众眼里怪盗基德少说四十岁——和青春幻想的综合体，引发一连串转发与共鸣。亦或是周边商家感谢他带来的汹湧人潮，挽救了岌岌可危的帐目。

作为犯罪者，能给别人带去一点光亮，是很幸福的事。

黑羽经过一户人家，瞥见电视里中森银三意气风发的脸和日売电视台的麦克风。警部的嗓门一如既往活力，他已经不再沮丧了，在河堤边那场魔术与“真希望你能退出追捕行动”的宣言以后。

行人不多，他任自己思维随意发散，没有心思再去避开他人，连步伐都悠閒起来。直到阿笠宅近在咫尺，才拿出职业怪盗该有的审慎。

另一侧屋内灯火通明，灰原哀递过红白色胶囊。黑羽轻巧地翻上围墙，江户川正好咽下药。

“呃！”

那几乎是一瞬间爆发的，他的脚跟狠狠擦过砖角，落地时本能般护住头部滚了几圈，有草叶黏在脸上也分不出心思去管。

“——”

两种不同速率的脉搏心跳在体内共存，电流窜成一片混乱，血液不知道该跟随哪次鼓动，有种喘不上气的窒息感。他立刻否定了自己有心脏病这种说法，没有什么病症是这样的。每一吋皮肤乃至肌肉骨骼都在叫嚣着疼痛，有什么东西正从身体中心长出、令人绝望地延展开来。

缓慢地，一点点抽长着——

不知道是神经都麻木了还是其他原因，那种感觉稍微消退了些。他第一次觉得呼吸也是种奢侈的享受，还没缓过劲来，灭顶的痛苦又一次淹没他。

黑羽盯着那栋宅子透出的光，整个人蜷缩起把袖口塞进嘴里紧紧咬着，否则他会直接叫出声。

他不由怀疑名侦探正遭受什么非人道的虐待，小小姐和博士看上去人模人样，没想到竟然是魔鬼！

冷汗滑过眼角，逼得他不得不阖上眼。

四周静得出奇，黑羽在地上躺了一会，等待被撕裂的感觉渐渐消退。腿上的伤口火辣辣地疼，被砖块锋利的边缘划出一道口子，血流了不少，说不准有多深。血迹从他的位置一直延伸到墙角，夜色之下竟然也清晰可见。

急促呼吸的本能反应被死死压制，刚才已经制造了不小的声响，再弄出什么动静一定会被发现。

——怕什么来什么，他在模糊的视野中辨认出那扇推开的门，一个小小的身影站了出来，探头对着这边打量，接着轻笑起来。

“啊啦，这不是小偷先生吗。”

灰原哀笑得渗人，晃了晃手中的针管……停。

黑羽瞇起眼，借着逆光的不利条件看清了她拿的东西——喔，是名侦探同款麻醉针啊。

麻、麻醉针？！

尽管黑羽求生欲爆表，仍然无法改变站不起来的事实，剧痛让反应迟缓下来，灰原的影子覆在他身上，挡住了屋里的暖光，她的脸庞隐在黑暗中。

“咳、小小姐，有话好好说……”黑羽支起上半身，使劲往后缩，把那句“不是小偷是怪盗啦”默默吞回肚子里。

灰原又走近几步，脸上玩味的笑容不变，乍看上去好似刚出厂的雪莉酒。

黑羽心道：我是真的怂。

“怎么了，灰原。”

僵持一阵后屋内传出另一个声音，黑羽错愕地抬头，眼底写满不可置信，这分明是工藤新一——

下一秒事实就印证了他的猜测，侦探揉着手肘缓步上前，深沉夜色藏不住他苍白毫无血色的面孔，额发被薄薄一层汗水打溼。

“基德？”

心知在这个人面前身份注定要败露，黑羽也不多作隐瞒，一言不发维持着原先的姿势，扑克脸戴得严实。

呜哇名侦探变回来了……

所以吃那个药是这种感觉吗。

小科学家在他心中的可怕程度直线上升，黑羽压低了帽檐，抿起唇舔了舔先前混乱中咬破的伤口。他作势要爬起来，又被侦探按住压回去。

“你——”

来不及反应，工藤新一顺着裂口轻轻掀开他小腿濡湿的破烂布料，皱起眉头：“原来是这样。”

灰原没听懂，却也理出了些许端倪，在一旁抱臂等待解释。

“我们这是共享五感？”

“看来没错。我就是来确认的。”黑羽话音未落，就感到四叶草吊坠的冰凉触感掠过他指尖。他愣愣地接过工藤递来的单片镜，原先的草灰已经被拭去。

怪盗几乎要为这人开闸放水的行为发笑，这会儿可没有借口能——

“站得起来吗？先进屋再说吧。”工藤新一搀扶他起身，半点没有对立身份的自觉。

深色长裤让他的伤处看上去没那么吓人，但也只是看上去而已。

“再深就要缝针了。你该庆幸墙高不过两公尺，骨头也没大碍。”

工藤一脸歉疚地看灰原上药，心道如果晚几秒试解药就好了。毕竟小偷先生腿那么好看，要是为此留疤他会心疼的。侦探任由自己思绪乱飘，突然想到了什么而郑重开口：“对了，基德，吃太甜对牙齿不好。”

“呲。”灰原不厚道地笑出声，转眼又像没事人一样把表情收得干干净净，得足够眼尖才能发现她下压的嘴角正微微颤抖。

而在场的两人都属于那类。

日光灯卖力地散发光和热，致力于把他的脸曝露在光线底下。黑羽把头低到不能再低，又想起若是工藤有心要逮捕自己，垃圾桶里那堆DNA就足够捅穿他身份八百遍。

事情完全脱离掌控，工藤新一给人的压迫感是江户川柯南压根不能比的。他深吸口气，努力驱散脑海中的狼藉一片，试图让自己冷静下来。

“名侦探，你这个药效有多久？”

“因为是改良版，我也不确定。至少一天吧？”工藤说着转向灰原，得到了肯定答复。

也就是说，必须在24小时内切断两人的连系。毕竟再体验一次解药作用，黑羽快斗是一点兴趣也没有。

疼，实在太疼了。鬼知道工藤新一怎么有胆量把那种药吞下去。

工藤看出他满腹怨念，也理清了缘由。这种事谁第一次经历都差不多，犹如死过一回。随着次数增加他怎么也不能适应，只能准备好防护措施，避免咬到舌头或将胸口抓出血痕。

不幸的是，小泉红子悠悠哉哉地来电告知，这只是路西法大人兴致来时的小打小闹。

随手丢个咒术玩玩，好死不死就落到他俩头上。

“安心吧黑羽君，三天内一定会消除的。”

接着通话便挂断了。

三天。

三天！

黑羽抱紧自己，生无可恋。原来“罪人湮没于光晕之中”是这么个湮没法。

“基德，”侦探拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声安慰道：“没事的。算起来已经过去一半，后天中午就结束了嘛。

“接下来是双休日，你不用去学校的话就留下来吧？”

“我早就不是学生了。”

“隔壁我家可以用，没人住。”

……这家夥，根本没在听他说话。

太气人了。

黑羽快斗咬牙，一点办法也没有。他现在行动不便，绝对不适合挤电车。何况时间这么晚，等他慢慢挪到米花站，说不定已经停驶了。

工藤新一执意要亲自送他到工藤宅，他也乐得清閒，趴在对方背上享受奴役别人的快乐。反正他也经常给小侦探当交通工具，天上飞的地上跑的，仔细想想全都做过。

“对了，我不能总叫你基德吧。”工藤顿了下，满怀恶趣味地开口：“濑户瑞纪？”

“……”黑羽简直要为他的恶劣程度瞠目结舌，“叫我Kaito。”

“黑羽快斗（Kaito）？”

“只是怪盗（Kaitou）的变化而已。”

“你觉得我会相信？身形和手怎么解释。”

“哈，所见等同于真实？”

不是这样的。

若是金沙酒店里的身形还有填充物伪造，那他身上根本没剩多少肌肉，怎么可能挺得住怪盗对体能的高消耗，滑翔翼撑不过十秒就会掉下去。

罢了，问出名字就好。

毕竟鸽子是很敏感的生物，受威胁就会极力逃跑，不愿再归巢。

工藤放弃逼问下去，正愁怎么腾出手拿钥匙，黑羽就伸长手，在他看清楚前利索地橇开门。

-

翌日中午天光大亮，黑羽快斗使劲将自己往被窝里塞，试图阻挡外头万恶的阳光。他慢吞吞睁眼，才意识到这并不是自己的床。

感慨了下在侦探家里睡眠质量竟然不错，黑羽正打算阖眼回归梦乡，门板就被敲了敲。

“快斗，你还在睡吗？会不会饿？”

黑羽在听见那声“快斗”时猛地清醒过来，恍然自己进了贼窝。他扒拉两下被子露出眼睛，工藤新一已经走到床边。

不过，这张脸其实没什么好隐瞒的。

毕竟还有一个泉心剑道高手冲田総司，撞脸何必限东京。

鑑于外出有被组织追杀的可能，工藤在试药期间哪里也不能去，给灰原测完身体数据就往隔壁跑。

两人用完餐便一起窝在沙发上看电视，节目换过一轮也没找到双方都满意的。黑羽閒不住，戳戳他的肩膀，“名侦探，征用一下你家厨房。”

工藤不明所以，却看他起身走向玄关，回来时手上提着一袋东西。

他几乎要跳起来，“刚刚那是你的助手？”

“是啊。什么都不做，简直是浪费功能如此齐全的厨房。”

“……你不怕我追查他？”

“你会吗？”

侦探一阵无言。对彼此心性知根知柢，有时也并非好事。

结果工藤拌着蛋、糖、盐组成的混合物，思绪飞到十分钟以前。

他看着明显是要做甜点的材料，深刻认知到自家宿敌是个吃货，嗜甜如命。那句话是怎么说的，完美的一天从糖分开始？

“我教你做柠檬派吧。很简单的，甜度也不高。”黑羽快斗说。

“对，就是那样。把柠檬皮和柠檬汁加进去。最后是那边的奶油。”

黑羽非常满意地指使侦探做事，等到他这边塔皮冷却下来，刚好能将内馅倒进去。

他在调整烤箱的片刻，用馀光欣赏了下对方安静的侧脸。两人虽然长得像，气质却大相迳庭——工藤改不掉柯南习惯性的语助词，但不说话时沉稳内敛，黑羽式的静默则是封闭。

工藤看不到的角度里，黑羽便不再控制表情。当初亚瑟平井受制于他，自然不敢造次。但他从未想过，自己和工藤新一本人竟然也能和平共处。

甚至是……一起做甜点。

糟糕，嘴角要压不下来了。

肩膀突然被拍了拍，他回过神来，只听工藤道：“我来收拾就好，你去沙发上待着吧。”

他们连朋友都不算，说的人就把关心全糅进字句里，听的人也能理出弦外之音。

密室重见光明以来他身上就不断添加新的伤痕，可是黑羽快斗一个平凡学生，怎能受什么枪伤呢？他不说，青子看不出来，白马不会为此迁就他，而红子也不过是局外人。痛了就忍，忍不住就吃药，一直以来就这么过的，不需要矫情的自怜。

可是工藤新一，这个本该最棘手的敌人，却会担心那道几十公分的伤口，好像多站一分钟都会恶化一样，比黑羽本人还珍视他这条腿。

“那就有劳大侦探啦。”黑羽应下声，又交代他后续冷却工作。

工藤宅总不会有监视器，即使有，也没人会特意调出来看。

黑羽扶着墙慢慢挪到客厅，不再压抑自己放肆地笑。他食髓知味了，以后要是一点伤就撑不下去，那就是工藤新一的错，必须负责。

等到水流声停止，黑羽也开始按捺不住期待的心，不自觉地身板都打直。这可是“怪盗基德”第一次为别人穿上围裙，要完美无缺才行。

而结果自然没让他失望。柠檬清香溢满了室内，塔皮酥脆，搭配冰凉内馅入口，作为夏日午后的小确幸再适合不过。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯！”

他看着侦探眼睛都亮起来，也被对方高昂的兴致感染，忍不住道：“喜欢的话，以后还给你做。”

-

悠閒时间总是过得很快。天色渐沉，在黑羽快斗随手玩出十八次魔术，工藤新一也破解十八次以后，外头下起了雨。

侦探看出他越来越心不在焉，想想还是决定挑明了说。

“药效快过了。”

“嗯。”

“抱歉，快斗，连累你受这种苦。”

“没有的事，你还不是陪我疼了一天。”

工藤明白他在说什么，不由失笑：“那也是我害的啊。”

白光闪进室内，雷声的前兆。黑羽抱紧了怀里的靠枕，他对软绵绵的小东西从来没有抵抗力。

小小姐还是孩子模样，意味着解药都是名侦探在试。他一定是找个地方独自待着，撑过那些狼狈不堪的时刻。

每一次。谁能陪他经历这些？倒不如说，谁还能经历这些。

思及此他偷偷看了工藤一眼。对方没注意到，沉浸在方才黑羽抛出的谜题中。

解药没有在预订时间失效，工藤新一向灰原哀报备完，见这雨实在是下得太凶猛，连窗户都哭号起来，认为没有回去的必要，索性便留在自家过夜。工藤家财力颇为雄厚，床比金沙来得大又软，两人躺上去也尚有馀裕。

半睡半醒之际，变故突生。

黑羽猛地睁开眼睛，望向工藤，黑暗中他看不清对方的脸色，却也感受到床垫那端微弱的颤抖。

“你——”他刚发出第一个音节，一阵更强烈的心悸袭来，截断所有未出口的话。

随窒息而来的溺亡感逐渐显现，又削弱下去，反反复复望不到头。症状暂缓的片刻里，侦探勉强开口，声音沙哑：“别说话，小心咬到舌头……呃啊！”

“哈……”

两人一同瘫在床上动弹不得，直冒冷汗，面容苍白表情痛苦，说不清谁更狼狈一些。

最后是两声相似的惨叫。还好工藤宅的房间隔音极佳，还有滂沱雨声作阻绝，除了彼此再没有人听见他们的落魄模样。

毕竟不是真的作用在身上，黑羽率先缓过来，盯着天花板喘了好一阵，末了伸手揉揉对方的头发。

“辛苦啦……小侦探。”

——————

*巴德尔，北欧神话中的光明之神。

共享的不只五感（小声）

设定是得足够强烈才会共享


End file.
